


Always you

by Jenla



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Ren Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenla/pseuds/Jenla
Summary: After the war, Ben Solo starts to think about everything he had done. He doesn't regret a thing. It was always her.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I am not an english native speaker, I don't have a beta. So I am sorry for the mistakes, I am still learning, but I wanted to write this so much, I did it in my own language and in english.  
> I hope you enjoy this.

It was something to be expected. He sacrificed everything, his own life, for her. He ended the war. He even lost an eye and one arm, but he was ok with that, honestly, he just expected to die there. Die for her, it would have been a better resolution because living like this is hell, probably what he deserves.

He wasn’t executed like he expected. But he was exiled, living alone in an isolate planet. it was a rather nice place, but he was completely alone.  
Right now while he was cleaning some wounds caused by an estrange creature, he was thinking about her, in truth, he was always thinking about her. Rey, he did all of this because he understood he loved her, more than anything, and he wanted to do the right thing, just for her, he even confessed his love but never got an answer, she just stared at him without saying a word.  
It was to be expected, he was a disgusting creature, almost as disgusting as the one who attacked him, Rey was a goddess made of pure light, so impossibly beautiful. She was never going to love him.  
He wasn’t an idiot, he saw the way the pilot looked at her, and all the pieces went together at that moment, she couldn’t say a thing, because she already loved the pilot. 

He smiled, a sad smile, and stared at the sky, near here was a small village, the humanoids here were nice and welcomed him, but he decided to isolate himself. One day, while he was in the forest, getting something for dinner, he saw a big creature, so horrible he decided to go back, as soon as posible, then he saw it, a young man and a little girl, possibly his daughter, they were being attacked, without a second thought he just ran in front of the creature, he saved them.  
Ben ended up badly, the fact of not having his left arm made things more difficult, but he saved them and that was the important thing.  
Both of them, father and daughter, insisted to take him with them, to tend his wounds, he refused but they were to insistent that he had no choice and honestly he was feeling horrible. 

Patrick was a good man, friendly and a hard worker, his daughter Daisy was five years old, she was a really sweet girl and the wife, Liss, was a beautiful mother, she was so grateful that she still had his family with her, safe and in one piece, all thanks to Ben. He felt something new in him, warm and nice, it was the feeling of doing the right thing, the feeling that he wasn't that despicable and vile. They treated his wounds and gave him some bandages so he could change them later, they insisted he stayed until he was fully recovered, but Ben refused so many times. 

He left that house with a weird feeling that made his stomach recoil. He saw all he dreamed all nights, becoming true in that small family. A beautiful baby girl, a warm home, and Rey as the mother of his precious baby, his wife. He would love her so much, always make sure she knows how beautiful, how special, how perfect she is, love her all nights just like she deserved. He would live for her and his baby girl. His dreams always eded up with him in tears or him really hard.  
That was a life he could never get, he didn't deserve it, he could just dream and pray that Rey could get happiness , with the pilot, even if the mere thought made him sick. 

He had made all for her, even if Ben never see her again, he would make sure she is always happy and safe. He knows that, he will watch over her always. 

He didn't regret a thing.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ben believed he would never see her again, something happens.

The way home was long, but he felt satisfied, he made a little baby happy, the mother of the child gave the baby to Ben for a few moments and despite everything, the little girl smiled to him, so brightly, that he started to imagine his own baby girl, smiling at him that way, even brighter.

A familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.

“I see” the old man spoke calmly.  
“See what?” he answered in a hurried voice. 

“You are embracing your light, changing yourself, I am glad Ben”.

Luke was calm and solemn but his voice sounded a bit happy. 

“I am not doing this for you, my parents or even myself” he replied not angry, but sad.

“I know, you did all for her, love is something amazing, my father changed because of love too, at the end his love for me saved him, and like Rey, I never lost hope” he was looking at Ben, his eyes were trying to say something more than his words. 

“But it was not enough” he whispered. 

“You believe that?, the important thing here is that Rey now is happy I sense it, she deserved it”

Ben’s eyes were glistening, then he suddenly stopped. 

“You, old man, I need to ask you a favor” he was almost choking. “I know i have no right, but isn't about me, I need you to look after Rey, she wont reopen the bond, so I just want you to tell me if she is in danger”Ben’s voice was full of emotion, he was almost crying. 

Luke stayed silent.

“I am willing to sacrifice my life for her and her family, I just need you to do that, Rey, deserves everything and I will always be there for her, even if she believes I am a monster” his face contorted, but he was firm and his tone demonstrated conviction. 

Luke smiled sadly at him.

“You really love her” 

“Just promise me that, I beg you uncle” he spoke the last words like a whisper. 

“Fine kid, I promise that, but believe me when I say that life is full of surprises, even for you”

Before he could reply, his uncle vanished. 

 

Ben arrived to his new home, small but cozy. he opened the door and then he saw her. Rey, Ben blinked several times, surely it was just his mind playing cruel games with him. He was about to say something when she spoke.

“Hi” she said in a small voice.

“Rey, what… why?” he could’t say more.

“You look really bad Ben” she pointed out, then looked at him closer. “Gods!, Ben, what happened?”

She ran to him, she looked terrified.

“Nothing really, I ran into a creature that was threatening an old couple” he found himself giving a great explanation. He wasn't sure why.

Rey didn’t say anything, she ran her fingers through his face.

“You should take care of yourself, I know you believe you deserve this, but you don’t" she had tears in the corner of her eyes. 

“Helping this people its just a small price for my crimes, Rey” he responded, trying not to sound to weak due to her presence. 

“Ben, I…” she was about to say something but Ben interrupted her.

“Just give me a day or two, I will face whatever other punishment the Resistance wants for me, Rey I wont fight you, don't worry” he said with his eyes on hers.

“You are an idiot Ben Solo” she said while crying.

He just stared at her not sure what to respond.

“I just needed to arrange some things, it took me a bit, but I have been dreaming of you every night, in my dreams you said to me ‘I love you’, you made love to me every night, we had a beautiful baby girl, we lived in a small cozy home, we were happy” she said shyly, cheeks burning.

Ben just hold her so fiercely that Rey felt she was going to melt. She embraced him and he prayed to all gods that Rey was real.

“You didn’t respond when I confessed” he found himself remembering that, he still doubted the reality of that moment. 

Rey sighed.

“I was speechless, I didn't know what to say, then when I was on my way to your bunk, you had left”she was openly sobbing.”You left me behind, I never felt so alone in my life, never, not even in the cave”

Ben hold her tightly, he hated that she cried.

“I saw the way the pilot looked at you, and how much you liked his presence, how brightly you smiled at him”, he was almost choking on words. “I knew at the moment that I never stood a chance, that you would never…”

“I never loved him, never desired him, he is only my friend” she told him shyly,

“But you never …”

“I was overwhelmed , I am sorry , I… I love you” she finally found the courage to say it.

Ben felt a warm feeling forming inside of him, he wanted to say many things, but let her continue.

“You are the only man for me Ben, I only want you” she was sobbing louder.  
Ben never believed she would come back. And now he was having a hard time processing it. But life was full of surprises, good ones, bad ones, and miraculous ones. This was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, i had the time of my life writing this, because I have the idea but putting on words is a really hard task for me, because english is my second language not my mother tongue.  
> I have ideas for future chapter so let me know if you would like me to continue.  
> Thanks :*

**Author's Note:**

> Sad ending I know I always imagined this. I have an alternative ending for this.  
> I always imagined Ben Solo having a bitter sweet ending.


End file.
